1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a user-interactive vehicle information display system. The display system may comprise multiple displays and, in some embodiments, include a touchscreen. The system may be used to operate multiple functions within a vehicle.
2. Background Art
Many vehicles today include a vehicle computing system which can include a range of different functions for a vehicle occupant's use. Many share common features like a touchscreen display, navigation, and hands free voice communication. Some OEMs add additional features to distinguish the brand from others. These features may vary from brand to brand.
One such OEM that offers a vehicle-based computing system is THE FORD MOTOR COMPANY which manufactures the SYNC system.